The proposed Yale Center for Sleep Disturbance in Acute and Chronic Conditions will focus on the creation of knowledge that will lead to improvements in the assessment and bio-behavioral management of sleep disturbance across the trajectory of acute and chronic conditions and ultimate improvements in patient-reported outcomes, morbidity, and mortality. The Center will build on the strong research relationships among the Yale Schools of Nursing and Medicine and the Yale CTSA and our interdisciplinary expertise in sleep disturbance, management of acute and chronic conditions, and methods of development and testing of self- and family management interventions. The aims of this project and the goals of the Center are to: 1) Expand the number and quality of research studies designed to improve understanding of the bio-behavioral relationships between sleep disturbance and acute and chronic conditions; the contributions of sleep disturbance to morbidity, mortality, function and quality of life; and assessment and biobehavioral management of sleep disturbance in acute/chronic conditions among populations spanning the human lifespan and in various home and health care settings; 2) Develop expertise among Center investigators in: ecologically valid sleep measurement methods that best capture the sleep attributes and sleep-related outcomes that are important in acute/chronic conditions and feasible in various populations and settings; statistical methods that address the multi-dimensional and temporal nature of sleep disturbance; and development and testing of interventions for management and self-management of sleep disturbance in acute/chronic conditions; 3) Build and sustain interdisciplinary partnerships within Yale and with external partners, including those in other NINR Centers, to increase research on sleep disturbance in acute/chronic conditions; and 4) Expand the strong research infrastructure at Yale to provide enhanced support for interdisciplinary sleep disturbance research. A Methods Core will support the scientific directions of the Center and four pilot studies will be conducted by promising junio scientists. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Sleep disturbance is prevalent in acute and chronic conditions and has a negative impact on important patient-reported outcomes, morbidity and mortality. The purpose of the proposed exploratory center is to improve understanding of the contributions of sleep disturbance in acute and chronic conditions and to increase the scientific basis for bio-behavioral sleep disturbance management interventions.